de todo en mi verano
by alijas1002
Summary: pff, verano, eso quiere decir el proximo año a la universidad pero no iria solo me iriaa con miss amigos todoss a inglaterra! todoss mis veranoss son diferentes y locos q pasara en este q todos entramos a la universidad y nos vamos a inglaterra...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Hoy empezaban las vacaciones de verano, estaba feliz puesto que cuando terminaran me iría a Inglaterra a estudiar a una prestigiada universidad de medicina, mi sueño era poder ayudar a las personas pero en especial a los niños. Mis padres aceptaron mi decisión de irme lejos de ellos, aunque sabia que no les agradaba mucho la idea lo aceptaron con tal de verme feliz.

Aparte no iría sola pues tengo a mis amigos, Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga la cual también iría estudiar diseño al igual que mi otra amiga, Rosalíe hale, las dos estudiarían diseño, pues les encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa, eran muy buenas.

De ahí esta mi hermano Emmett Swan mayor que yo, pero se atraso un año pues nos quería esperar según el, pues no quería estar un año solo en ese tiempo que anduvo de vagabundo se hizo novio de Rosalíe son una pareja chistosa, pues Rosalíe es la única que lo pone en su lugar, el va a estudiar física, su mayor pasión.

También estaba mi amigo Jasper hale, el gemelo de rosalie, eran parecidos pero su carácter era totalmente diferente. el era como decirlo, el mas callado de todos pero no por eso menos divertido, mientras que rosalie casi como Alice pero no llegaba a tanto era mas reservada. Jasper estudiaría psicología, le encanta estudiar a las personas,

es novio de alice, ese amor fue a primera vista, andan de novios desde que entramos al instituto, son inseparables, es una pareja chistosa pues Alice es muy hiperactiva, nunca para, nose como Jasper la aguanta, definitivamente son el uno para el otro.

Y finalmente edward Cullen, hermano de alice, edward era reservado, pero era muy divertido el era mi mejor amigo siempre estamos juntos, en las buenas y malas, no importa donde o cuando siempre estabamos para apoyarnos, el como yo estudiaria medicina, pero el se iria por sirujano, iriamos a la misma universidad, eso era bueno.

No estaria sola.

Iva a casa de los Cullen en mi apreciado carro, un lamborghini gallardo negro, era ostenoso, pero me encantaba sobre todo por la velocidad. Estaba entrando asía el porche de la casa ahí ya estaban todos.

-bells llegas justo a tiempo para arreglarte-dijo Alice la cual llame estaba bajando del carro-rose nos esta esperando arriba

-hola bells, si estoy muy bien-trate de igualar su voz

En la sala estaba Carlisle y esme los padres de Alice y Edward

-bella querida –dijo esme-como has estado.

-bien esme gracias- le sonreí –carlisles –salude a carlisle

-bella un gusto verte- me respondió

-bien bella vamos a mi habitación no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ahí vamos otra ves, simplemente íbamos salir a un antro pasarla bien por que salimos de vacaciones, pero bueno conocido a Alice no podía hacer nada.

-bells hola –dijo rose abrasándome –como as estado?

-bien rose –dije-por lo menos tu si saludas no como otras-dije para molestar a Alice, la cual solo chasqueo la lengua.

-bueno bueno ya listas para arreglarnos que los chicos esperan- con esto las dos me sentaron enfrente del tocador y empezaron a jugar Barbie bella.

Por fin terminaban ya estábamos listas después de 3 horas, Rosalíe llevaba un lindo vestido color vino que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, junto con unas zapatillas color negro. Su cabello rubio iva suelto con un pasador de lado izquierdo.

Alice iva con un vestido negro que tiene lentejuelas en la parte de arriba, zapatillas negras de charol, su cabello como siempre corto con las puntas en todas direcciones.

Y yo llevaba un lindo vestido azul que me llegaba amitad de muslo y en la cintura un cinto color negro zapatillas negras, mi cabello traia suelto todo ondulado gracias a Alice .

-bueno es hora de bajar –dijo Alice- los chicos esperan.

Cuando bajamos , emmet Edward y Jasper nos esperaban en la sala,

Emmet iva con un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa arremangada color vino,

Asiendo juego con rosalie. Jasper iva también con pantalon de mezclilla pero mas oscuro,

I su camisa era color negro, igual que Alice. Y por ultimo Edward este llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla más oscuro que el de los demás su camisa arremangada asta los codos de color azul fuerte, mas fuerte que mi vestido.

Hola hermanita, Ali, osita-dijo emmet- que bien se ven todas- pero rosalie iso un puchero lo cual emmet dijo- pero la mejor de todas eres tu mi osita – dijo emmet para después darle un beso muy apasionado.

Bells, rose, ali se ven muy bien –nos dijo jasper –alice mi duende te ves hermosa –le dijo dandole un pequeño beso.

gracias jasper-dije

Rose, ali, bells –dijo edward – de veras si que valio la pena esperar se ven muy bien.

Gracias-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Hola bella-dijo edward dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Hola edward- dije contestado el saludo

Bueno listos para irnos –dijo alice quien estaba dando saltitos alado de jasper.

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos en busca de los carros. Alice se fue con jasper en su carro alfa 8c competizione color rojo, Rose y emmet se fueron en el de rose un jaguar f-type color blanco, el cual iva conduciendo rosa, pues no deja que lo toque nadie, edward y yo nos fuimos en el aston martin vanquish color gris.

Ya íbamos a medio camino en silencio era un silencio comodo nosgustaba a ambos.

Ya habiamos llegado los demas estaban ahí esperándonos para entrar juntos.

El lugar estaba oscuro y tenian la música atodo lo que daba en la pista bailaban muy pegados demaciado pegado y olia a cigarro y alcohol. nos fuimos al area vip donde nos tenia una mesa para nosotros. Llego un mesero y pregutoq ivamos a tomar pero la alice se apure y pidio tequila, todos la miramos pues era raro en ella que pidiera algo fuerte.

-Y bien por que me miran asi –pregunto como si nada.

-Alice acabas de pedir la bebida que te cae mal –dijo un jasper desconsertado

-cierto pero hay que celebrar que nos vamos a Inglaterra!!-dijo la alice- ademas poruna ves no pasa nada –todos asentimos pero sabia que mañana se arrepentiría.

En eso llego el mecero y nos dejo la votella y los vasos especiales y sivio a cada uno.

-brindo por… que nos vamos de aquí e iremos a Inglaterra a estudiar lo que nos gusta-dijo alice en tono muy alegre-salud –y con eso todos los vasos quedaron vacios sentia mi garganta arder por el alcohol, asi unos 4 vasitos mas entre todos dos votellas nos fuimos a bailar cada quien con su respetiva pareja.

Todos estabamos medios borrachos pero no era para tanto estabamos en la pista de baile

Todos estaba con edward bailando muy pegado y muy sensual,

-bella-dijo edward –vamos a sentarnos un rato ¿si?

-claro-dije.

Fuimos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos agarre de la botellade tequila y me servi al igual que a edward, este se me quedo miando con curiosidad agarre el mio y le dije

-por nuestra amistad, y nuestro futuro –dije el asintió con un "salud"

Agarramos el vaso y al mismo tiempo nos lo empesamos a tomar y lo terminamos al mismo tiempo, cuando nos vimos y nos empezamos a reír como locos.

Ya era hora de irnos, nos iriamos a la casa de los Cullen y ahí seguriamos pasamos aun servi-car y compramos votanas y cervezas y otras votellas ed tequila y una caja de cigarros pues se me avian acabado una vez que tuvimos todosnos fuimos a la casa de los hermanos Cullen.

-Vamos todos a la sala de juegos –dijo edward todos subimos las escaleras y entramos una ves ahí nos sentamos en circulo.

-Bueno –dijo rosalie- juguemos verdad o reto- todos a coro gritamos un "si"

-yo empiezo- dijo Alice, todos asentimos empezó a ver y se detuvo en mi – bella verdad o reto? _me pregunto savia que si decía verdad me haría una pregunta difícil que le contestara entonces no me quedaba de otra…

-reto –conteste, en la cara de Alice apareció una sonrisa mas grande que la del gato de Alice en el país de la maravillas

-te reto a que duermas con Edward abrasados pero antes de que vallamos a la cama tienes que jugar a 7 minutos en el paraíso con Edward y no fumar por 24 horas empezando a la hora que te levantes mañana –la mire con horror pero asentí desees de todo eso era mejor que Asu pregunta- a y aprovecha ahora que puedes fumar viciosa-me dijo con tono burlón, todos me decían que dejara de fumar pues era malo, les abia prometido que ya no lo aria , no lo e cumplido al 100% pero ya no fumaba como antes lo cual ellos se alegraban .

-bueno sigo yo –mire detenidamente a todos si elegía a Alice me podría vengar pero sabia que me lo devolvería después entonces e voy por…

Emmett-dije-verdad o reto?

Reto ovio hermanita – ok algo que le doleria en lo mas profundo …

-no tener sexo durante 24 horas- dije con una sonrisa-aa si empesando por mañana a la hora que te levantes-dije riendo por ever la cara de emmet pues parecia que le acababan de dar su centencia de muerte.

-ok voy yo-dijo mi hermano –miro a todos y paro en jasper –jasper verdad o reto? –pregunto mi hermano

-verdad –contesto jasper emperando su condena por parte de emmett

-alguna ves lo isiste con la duende en la escula ?-pregunto emmet a jasper el cual se puso rojo igual que alice.

-amm si –dijo poniendose mas rojo de lo que estaba.

-bueno ya sigo yo-dijojasper –alice verdad o reto?

-reto-dijo una emocionada alice pero pronto se le quito por saber el reto

-te reto que no compres en todo el diade mañana –dijo jasper

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo alice- por que jasper hale porque meases esto por que ami –empeso a llorar wo0ow nunca pense que fuera para tanto, yo me empese a reir por lo visto todos nos estabamos quitando lo que mas nos gusta.

Ya tranquila alice miro a todos y se paro en rosalie

-verdad o reto rose?-pregunto a mi amiga

-reto –dijo ella alice rio y dijo

-no puedes tener sexo en todo el dia pasado mañana –dijo riendo, eso sigfinicaba que nopidian tener nada hasta dentro de dos dias mi hermano y mi cuñada eso si da risa.

-bueno- dijo rosalie – verdad o reto edward –dijo rose

-reto –dijo el estaba prendiendo un cigarro cuando rose dijo el reto

-besa a bells – me aogue de lo qe habia dicho por lo cual todos menos edward se empesaron a reir –bueno que esperas edward no tenemos toda la noche –dijo – a y no quiero nada de cortito quiero uno largo-ok rose ya estaba muy atrás

No no me di cuenta de cuando edward me agarro de la cintura y me comenso a besar no que me paso pero le respondi el beso fue un beso muy pasionado se sentia tan bien besarlo senti su lengua pedir permiso a entrar el que fue aceptada gustosa su lengua jugaba con la mia hasta que la voz de mi hermano se escucho la voz de mi hermano

-eyy eyy ya parenle sabemos que se quieren pero no queremos ver que cosas hacen – yo me puse roja al ver que edward ya estaba enciam mio y yo en el suelo con nuestras respiraciones ajitadas, todos se estaban riendo por lo sucedido.

-bueno ya se acabo el espectaculo-dijo edward –es hora de ir a dormir ademas ya nos acabamos las cervezas y las botellas de tequila –todos miramos las cosas y era verdad ya no avia nadade lo que habiamos comprado.

-pero antes ustedes tienen que aser sus 7 minutos en el paraiso y se van a dormir juntos-

No me acordaba de mi reto, alice me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa- bueno los 7 minutos los haran en el baño- dijo alice yo asenti al igual que edward –yo contare el tiempo y edward u debes dirijir las cosas ¿ok?-pregunto la duende

-si, alice- dijo edward.

-bien entonces entren- nos fuimos al baño se me hacia raro jugar aquí pero ern ordenes de alice y lo teniamos que hacer.

-y bien que hacemos- le pregunte a edward

-amm este nose-se encojio de hombros

Pasamos unos tres minutoas asi hasta que edward me agarro y me empeso a besar de la misma manera que asen rato yo no tarde en responer, sus manos estaban en mi sintura , las mias estaban en su cabellos jalandolo, senti la pared tocar mi espalda lo cual iso que yo subiera mir piernas a sus caderas, me apreto mas contra la pared y paso sus manos a mis muslos, empeso a decender asi mi cuello yo instintivamente ise mi cabesa para atrás

Se estaba impensando aponer el ambiente acalorado cuando tocaron la puerta

-Edward bella ya se acabosu tiempo-dijo alice-tienen lo que queda de la noche –y se empeso a reir .

Mi respiración era ajitada al igual a la de edward

-vamos antes de que la duende que tienes como hermana entre y nos vea- dije me solto y baje mis piernas de su cadera me acomode el vestido al igual que el se acomodaba su ropa, salimos y todos estaban biendonos con una sonrisa en su cara

-que?-dije no sabia de que se reian hasta que hablo rose

-bells mordiste a edward – me voltee y vi marcado en el cuello de edward mis dientes me quede en shock cuando habia echo eso no e acordaba, un fuerte sonrojo empeso aparecer en mi cara y todos se rieron por lo cual mepuso mas roja.

-bueno ya es muy tarde –dijo jasper-debemos dormir mañana es domingo y tenemos cosas que hacer asi que beunas noches a todos-con eso todos nos empesamos a despedir.

Suvi hasta el cuarto de edward, el iva atrás mio, cuando entramos estava oscuro,edward prendio la luz y mire su cuerto estaba todo ordenado, tocaron la puerta

-bells te traje algo para que duermas-dijo alice-talves amanescas sin ella pero te servira para bajar-dijo riendo, yo demientres roja por su lindo comentario.

-gracias alice-dije-y por supuesto que amanecere con ella-dije todavía sonrosada

-bueno buenas noches bells edward- los dos nos despedimos con la mano y un adios

-ee.. bueno yo voy a cambiarme al baño –dije

-si no hay problema-dicho esto edward me fui al baño de su cuarto me di una ducha rapida y me cambie, iva amatar a alice por su pijama, era una blusita de tirantes y un mini-short color azul, una ves que estuve lista Sali, edward ya estaba cambiado con un pantalón de dormir de cuadritos y sin camisa, ok sin camisa!!! Este hombre me queria matar se veia todo su torso bien formado no en exceso como mi hermano emmett, no digo que no este bien, pero, edward era un dios estaba todo en su lugar te daban ganas de aventarse a el, lo estoy mirando mas de la cuenta baje la mirada y e diriji a un lado de el.

-emm.. buenas noches edward-dije

-si buenas noches bells-dijo el acomodandose en su lugar apago la luz y se quedo oscuro

No me di cuenta que estaba muy cansada hasta que nos acostamos, no se que querian decir los demas con que edward y yo nos queriamos, no se que le ven de malo ovio que lo queria era mi mejr amigo.

derrepente senti unos brazos acomodandose en mi cintura. edward. me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazon y con eso me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

olaa jajaj buenoounaa ideiitaa q se me ocuurio dereepentee jeje pero bueno ojala y gusste puess es mi primerr ficc asiqq ess mi primerr cap, esperoo y less gusstee jeje bueno besitoss

alijass =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 =)**

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se infiltraban por el gran ventana, me llegaron directo a la cara lo cual ocasiono que me tapara por completo pero fue un grave error pues como me moví, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, gracias a que había tomado demasiado ayer en la noche.

Sentí que algo se movía a lado mío, voltee y para mi sorpresa me encontré con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa.

-buenos días – me dijo Edward con una voz patosa

-puff..., malos diría yo-conteste lo mejor que pude, a lo cual el se empezó a reír

-jaja… que te parece si vamos por unas aspirinas a la cocina?-yo solo pude asentir-vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina vimos a un Jasper adormilado buscando un vaso de agua.

-buenos días Edward, bells- nos dijo con tono cansado

-buenos dias que tal la noche-dije yo pues se veia demaciado cansado

-bueno pues estuvo muy agitada, a Alice le súper callo mal el tequila así que estuvo vomitando todo estaba demasiado ebria-dijo Jasper-deecho horita vine por unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua, tiene dolor de cabeza.

-pobre de alice, debe estar peor que nosotrosm, pero ella sabe las consecuencias de que tome tequila- dije, pues era verdad se ponia super mal, pero ella insistio tanto ayer que no pudimos hacer nada mas.

-bueno cualquier cosa que vallamos hacer, que lo dudo nos avisan estaremos en mi cuarto-dijo Edward pasándome un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas, me las tome enseguida, entre mas rápido se me quitara mucho mejor- bells quieres algo de comer?

-no, gracias solo de pesar en comer me dan ganas de vomitar, tengo revuelto el estomago-dije.

-ok, en ese caso vamos a mi habitación para recostarnos un rato-y con eso me jalo del brazo llevándome a la puerta de la cocina.

-no vallan hacer otra cosa-dijo Jasper con un tono meloso

-púdrete-le grite a lo que el solo se empezó a reír. Yo solo me limite a sacarle la lengua.

Ya que entramos al cuarto me fui directo al baño a ducharme, me sentía pegajosa

-Edward me iré a dar una ducha ok-dije avisándole

-ok –dijo – me arreglare en el otro horita vengo-dijo saliendo.

Deje que el agua cayera por mi espalda se sentía súper bien. Pronto nos tendríamos que ir a Inglaterra, me daba un poco de tristeza dejar a mis padres aquí, lo bueno es que no iría sola sino no se si hubiera ido.

Cuando sentí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo decidí salir, como no sabia a donde iríamos me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes gris, igual que mis tenis grises.

Salí para encontrarme a Edward recostado leyendo un libro, ya bañado. cuando escucho que cerré la puerta me vio y me hizo señal de que me recostara con el, fui y me puse alado de el.

-que vamos hacer hoy??- pregunte quería saber si saldríamos hoy pues por lo visto Alice estaba mal, por lo tanto jasper la estaba cuidando, rose y Emmet la verdad no quería saber que estaban asiendo esos dos. Por lo tanto nada mas quedábamos nosotros dos.

-por que por lo visto solo quedamos nosotros-dije por lo que Edward puso una sonrisa la cual no supe por que fue.

-bueno pues… - se quedo pensando un rato- que te parece si vamos al centro comercial para ver que vemos-pregunto el.

-me gustaría tiene tiempo que no voy por querer ir pues Alice me arrastra cuando vamos-dije en tono divertido. A Edward se le ilumino la cara cuando acepte.

Cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa escuchamos una voz, emmet.

-a donde van par de tortolos-pff. Ya me estaba cansando de que todos nos dijeran eso pues edward y yo solo éramos amigos, amigos nada mas.

-solo vamos al centro comercial emmet nada mas – dije de mal humor, lo cual le causo gracia

-bueno, bueno-dijo- solo quería ver s me podrían hacer un favor, es que no creo salir de la casa en un buen rato. – dijo en tono pícaro con una sonrisa escupida en su cara.

-dime emmet que quieres?!?!-dijo mi compañero de alado

-bueno jeje es que como decirte-dijo nervioso- mejor se lo encargo a bells creo que entenderá mejor.

-dime emmet que quieras que traiga?- dije ya irritada para este tiempo ya hubiéramos llegad al centro comercial.

-bueno es para rosalie-le mande una mirada asesina para que se apurara-bueno ok ten medio esto para que te lo diera y que le compraras todo lo que hay ahí.- dijo dándome un papel doblado, yo solo asentí agarrando a Edward de la mano y arrastrándolo por la salida.

-no lo aguato por que se va con rodeos solo que me de el papel y ya tiene que hacer tanto escandalo- dije ya estando en el aston de edward.

-no te enojes, acuerdate que estamos saliendo para distraernos-dijo de manera dulce. Solo hice un puchero lo cual provoco que el se riera y ya no podía aguantar y me uní a sus risas.

Estabamos a mitad de camino hasta que me gano la curiosidad asi que lo saque de mi bolsa y lo desdoble para leerlo.

_Bells:_

_jej bueno solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor: pasa a victoria secret y compra un conjunto esque bueno les paso algo a los que traía alguien se desespera si me lo ases te deberé una super grande. =)_

_Te quiere rose_

Iva matar a rosalie, estaba mas que roja la iva matar lo juro, saque mi celular y marque su numero.

-bueno-

-rosalie como quieres que compre esto?!?!?!?-dije gritando-todavia sola pero con edward que pasa por tu mente!?!-volvi a preguntar.

-porfavor ademas edward te puede esperar afuera y si entra contigo puede que te ayude a escoger unos para ti – dijo ella haciendo que me pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba.-aseguro que estas muy roja-.

-ok, pero que sea la ultima vez y no queria que me pusieras que le paso a los que traias-dije todavía un poco enojada.

-ok, ok sabia que no podrias decir que no-dijo riendose-bueno espero y lo sepas escoger . –dijo ella colgando, dejandome con lapalabra en la boca. Bufe se frustración.

-que paso que quieres que compres?-pregunto edward como si nada

-mmm...… bueno quiere que le compre un conjunto por que los que llevaba les paso algo y no quiero imaginar que- vi. Como se ponía un poco sonrosado, no se de donde salio el impulso de agarrarlo de la mejilla y acariciársela, senti como el reclinaba su cabeza asia mi palma.

Peroque estaba asiendo el solo era mi amigo no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, digo se supone que solo sentíamos amistad, mejores amigos no? O será que si puedo sentir algo por el?

Pero y si el me rechazaba? De que hablas si solo son amigos no sientes nada por el verdad? Verdad?!?!?!

No senti a que hora llegamos, pero lo que si me di cuenta es que mi mano estaba todavía en su mejilla, me sonroje a mas no poder.

-lo siento-dije cabizbaja. Me tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

No tienes por que lamentarlo, se escuchara raro pero me gusto-dijo sonriendo-asi que no lo lmentes.

Bajo del carro para abrirme la puerta, y me extendió su mano para ayudarme la cual acepte pues siempre era así de caballeroso, pero esta vez fue diferente, no me soltó la mano en vez de eso me acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y me abraso quedando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y me susurro

-nunca te arrepientas de cosas como estas pueden significar algo- y con eso se despego de mi, pero sujetando mi mano aun.

Yo me quede helada con sus palabras y aparte del beso y abraso.

Cuando entramos, no avia mucha gente por lo cual podias caminar tranquilamente.

Fuimos viendo tiendas no compramos casi nada, solo un par de lentes de sol para Edward y yo accesorios, hasta que llego la hora de comprar lo de Rosalíe.

-me esperas afuera o entras-pregunte nerviosa

-entro la verdad no me gustaría quedarme solo-dijo el sonrosado se veía tan lindo así.

Cuando entramos me fije que edward estaba muy nervioso asi que compraria rapido fue a donde estaban unos conjuntos muy lindos, pero rosalie no me especifico como los queria asi que agarre uno colos blanco que tenia flores color rosa bajitos era lindo, tambien uno negro con pequeños puntos igual que el otro lindo.

Edward miraba atentamente lo que agarraba, de pronto se fijo en uno que estaba un poco mas lejos de donde estábamos era de color azul rey, con pequeñas flores en los bordes de arriba, a la vez era lindo pero también provocativo.

-lindo no crees- me dijo Edward

-si-dije acercándome a el lo agarre era suavecito me gustaba en verdad pero me daba pena comprar para mi con Edward así que lo deje ahí. Lo que no me esperaba era que edward lo agarrara y lo metiera a la canastita que llevaba yo.

-por que lo metes –pregunte confundida, el solo se enconjio de hombros y me dijo

-no se, es que pienso que te quedaría bonito-dijo-el azul es tu color- yo solo me sonrose como de costumbre y fui a la caja para pagar los tres conjuntos.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento Edward me volvió abrir la puerta de su carro y subí y después el subió. Íbamos en un total silencio como era de costumbre era pura tranquilidad, Edward me agarro la mano y empezó a trazar círculos en ella, yo no me niegue pues se sentía muy bien.

Me le quede mirando por todo lo que restaba del camino, en verdad era atractivo , eso siempre lo había sabido, pero esta vez era diferente se me hacia mas atractivo, sus ojos verdes, su cabello color bronce, sus labios. Quería probarlos otra vez, eran tan suaves, su sabor, quisiera por lo menos una vez mas poder probarlos. Definitivamente me estaba enamorando, pero esoera malo o bueno? Me correspondería o no? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen. Me abrio lapuerta la cerro, entramos estaban todos en la sala esperandonos.

-como les fue-pregunto jasper

-bien jazz-dije- rose ten tu encargo y no vuevo aser favores asi ok?-ella solo asintió riéndose por mi actitud saco los conjuntos de la bolsa y los vio

-buena eleccion bells- y con eso se fue a la habitación seguido por mi hermano como un perrito.

-bueno creo que voy a dejar mis cosas a mi maleta-Sali casi cogiendo antes de que Alice viera lo que acababa de comprar.

Hasta que llegue a la habitación para guardar las cosas el balcón estaba abierto asi que pensé que un cigarro no vendría mal asi que saque la cajetilla y el encendedor y me fui al balcón saque un cigarro, apenas me lo iva a meter a la boca para encenderlo cuando edward me quito el cigarro y la cajetilla y la tiro en el sesto de basura.

-eyy que te pasa son mios-dije enojada

-acuerdate que no puedes fumar el dia de hoy por tu reto-dijo tranquilamente biendome a los ojos esta ves- y tampoco me gusta verte fumar te haces daño con eso, promete que ya no lo haras-dijo edward.

-edward- empese- es difícil dejarlo lo e intentado pero no puedo, dije triste sabia que me hacia daño pero no podia ovio que antes fumaba mas pero lo e ido dejando poco a poco.

-por mi bella, aslo prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda- dijo poniendo un puchero al que no podia negarme.

-ok, lo prometo pero no se si pueda-dije derrotada

-gracias-dijo abrazándome como la vez pasada, se retiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me beso la nariz, solo me rei de su jesto se sentia tan bien, pero yo queria mas.

* * *

buen aqui ta el segundo capi ta un poquito mas corto jeje lo ise en la noche la unika ora q puedo escribir asi qq pff espero yles guste

alijas^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día, ahora estaba arreglando mis cosas porque dentro de una semana nos iríamos a Inglaterra. Halla todos viviríamos con nuestros respectivos hermanos, los hale, los Cullen y los Swan. Viviríamos en unos departamentos muy bonitos que estaban cerca de nuestro campus.

Estába en casa de mis padres, pues darian una cena porque todos nos iriamos pasado mañana a Inglaterra.

La verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no sabia como iba hacer de ahora en adelante, seguiríamos juntos, pero se que cambiaria algo.

Con Edward, habíamos estado un poco mas cariñosos de lo normal, el estaba mas Atenco conmigo, eso me gustaba, en realidad el siempre me había atraído pero ahora nose pero ahora me atrae mas no solo como amigo si no como algo mas, pero el no me iva a responder pues me consideraba su mejor amiga.

Y con los demás era igual, solo que alice no paraba de ir al centro comercia a comprar diciendo que mi ropa no era adecuada para Inglaterra, la verdad ya no la acompañaba por que tenai cosas que hacer solo sabia que cada ves me compraba mas, no quería saber que cosas eran.

Oí el timbrede la casa, baje casi corriendo, y ahí estaban ya todos, los hermanos hale con sus padres, al igual que los Cullen y sus padres. Mi madre venia saliendo de la cocina.

Mis padres se llevaron a los Cullen y hale a la sala miestas yo iva y saludaba todos.

-Rosalíe Jasper-dije, pues desde lo ocurrido no nos hubimos visto-como se la han pasado?

-bien, ya sabes preparándolas cosas para el viaje-dijo Jasper

-hola Alice-Alice se encimo en mi y me dijo.

-ooo..... bella tanto tiempo sn vernos. En el carro traigo toda la ropa q te compre tenemos que meterla a la maleta para que este lista de una ves.-dijo muy entusiasmada,

-hola bella ya no m saludas-me pregunto una voz aterciopelada por detrás de mi, el cual me izo temblar. Me voltee y me encontré con unpar de ojos color verdes, le respondí con una sonrisa.

-hola Edward que gusto verte-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno ya sabemos que se gustan pero no me gustaría ver cuando ya no resistan-dijo emmet yo solo me sonrose.

La cena transcurrió entre platicas y bromas de emmett, mi madre había preañado lasaña, estaba muy buena.

De ahí pasaron a la sala todos los adultos por así decirlo mientras nosotros nos fuimos al balcón.

Antes de salir fui por mi cajetilla de cigarros que había dejado en mi habitación, cuado llegue a donde estaban los demás, Edward me miraba seriamente y después a mi mano, comprendí porque su mirada así que deje la caja aun lado y fui con el y le dije.

-mejor?-pregunte media enojada

-si, gracias-me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas para luego jalarme al jardín, me llevo a un árbol que estaba hueco que utilizábamos cuando estábamos chicos pero lo que nadie sabia es que arribadle árbol había una casita. Me guió hasta ella y empezó a subir lo mire como con signo de interrogación.

-ven sube-dijo-no pasara nada todavía aguanta nuestro peso esta vieja casa.-dijo riendo, a la cual me uní por su ocurrencia.

Me espese a subir y el me agarro para ayudarme una ves q estuve arriba vi.

Dibujos que habíamos puesto cano éramos niños, pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue una donde nos habíamos dibujado los dos tomados de lamino adentro de un corazón , me hizo recordar tantas cosas cuado éramos pequeños éramos inseparables hasta la fecha lo éramos, me acorde de muchas cosas entre ellas cuando empeñe a fumar hace cuatro años para entonces yo tenia 16 años y el 17, me había descubierto. e acuerdo que se enojo mucho conmigo por que decía que me haca daño a mi mismas.

Habíamos echo muchas cosas aquí, pero ahora estábamos los dos aquí, no se a que hora ni como pero estaba sentada y el estaba en mi regazo observándome, se levanto muy lento de ahí hasta quedar a mi altura, se fue acercando cada ves mas, yo instintivamente cerré los ojos sentí su respiración muy cerca, rozo nuestros labios esperando ver reacción, respire su aroma antes de acortar el espacio que había entre nosotros.

El beso fue lleno de amor, no era como los anteriores acelerados, este era lento y delicado, nuestros labios se movían al compás, Edward me acaricio una mejilla con mucha dulzura como si me fuera romper. Yo puse mi mano en su cabello color bronce y lo juguetee. Cuando sentimos que nos faltaba el aire, nos separamos pero dejamos nuestras frentes pegadas.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi. A Edward mirándome con sus ojos con dulzura, sentía paz estando alado de el.

-bella, nose quq paso pero te quiero,-dijo el-ya no como amiga, si no de otra manera, no sabia como decirte, comprenderé si tu no correspondes simple…-lo calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-ami también me gustas edward, nose como pero me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho y no lo puedo evitar.-dije sonrosándome.

-entonces Isabella aceptarías ser mi novia?-pregunto el acariciando mi mejilla.

-por supuesto que si edward.-dije acortando poco espacio que teníamos para volver a juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

-gracias-lo mire confundida-por aceptarme la verdad estaba muy nervioso no sabia queme ibas a responder tenia miedo ue no me correspondieras-dijo-pero ahora no me arrepiento de haberte dicho, quiero cuidarte, protegerte, quiero tenerte serca siempre.-me dijo serio mirandome a los ojos me habia echo un nudo en la garganta yo solo pude asentir y aventarme sobre el , edward me recibio con los brazos abiertos.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la casita, no se cuanto pero sentí que mis párpados empezaban a pesar, me di cuenta que Edward miraba las estrellas, no se habia percatado e que yo estaba mirándolo. Me sonrio. Y me dio un beso.

-es hora de entrar no quiero que te enfermes-dijo

Nos levantamos, de dond estábamos para bajar, edward bajo primero, para luego ayudarme.

Cuando entramos todos se estaban despidiendo asíque me fui a despedir de todos cuando me iva despedir de Alice méjalo para decirme al oído.

-mañana quiero el resumen-dijo y se fue dansando hacia la salida.

Me levate oyendo el sonido de mi celular, perezosamente conteste.

-diga?-dije

-hola bella durmiente –reconocí la voz de Alice- estoy en tu casa en 1 minuto así que espero y cuando llegue estés despierta.-y colgó.

Yo envés de hacerle caso me volví acostar y me volví a dormir. Sentí algo frío en mi cara me pare de golpe , para ver a la pequeña duende con un balde de agua pero el agua estaba sobre mi.

-Marie alice Cullen, que te pasa estas loca no sabes que no debes interrumpir a las personas cuando duermen-dije enojada.

-yo te avise que venia además tenemos cosas que hacer tenemos que arreglar tus maletas con todo lo que te compre, y me tienes que decir como te fue con Edward ayer en la noche-dijo dando brinquitos.

-ok, en primera las maletas ya esta listas y lo que me compraste lo podemos meter en otra y listo-ella solo bufo, era Ovio que quería que solo llevara lo que ella me había comprado.

-bueno-dijo resignada se le formo una sonrisa en la cara-entonces que paso anoche con Edward y si paso algo mi hermano traía cara de entupido- dijo riendo por lo ultimo.

-bueno este…. Pues se e declaro-dije sonrosándome a mas no poder

-aaa!!! No lo puedo creer ya se habían tardado mucho no crees?-dijo saltando por toda la habitación

-Alice por favor compórtate-dije regañándola-me iré a dar una ducha-dije y con eso me fui a bañar.

Cuando entre al baño prendí el agua que saliera para que se pusiera caliente me quite la ropa lentamente y me metí, sentí que todos los músculos engarrotados se relajaban. Cuando sentí que fue mucho tiempo me Salí.

Me puse unos pantalones desgastados, una blusa sstraples color blanca y con un liston café claro, y unas sandalias color blanca.

Cuando Salí me impresiono ver que la duedecilla ya había arreglado la maleta.

Ese día no las habíamos pasado arreglando los boletos de todos pues los demás les había tocado hacer otras cosas.

También me había hablado Edward para ver como había amanecido y para hablar conmigo.

En la noche mi madre se puso a llorar por que mañana nos iríamos mi hermano y yo. Mi padre no demostraba sus sentimiento s pero sabia que estaba triste.

Cuando me fui a mi habitación, me di cuenta que estaba casi bacía me llevaría muchas cosas pero no todas pues queria dejar cosas aquí.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos temprano pues nuestro vuelo salía a la una de la tarde, y tenimos que estar dos horas antes.

Cuando baje en desayuno ya estaba listo, y todos sentados, me senté y empecé a comer. Todos estábamos en silencio sabia que estaban tristes, yo también lo estaba pero que aria iría a estudiar lo que mas me gustaba.

Cuando ya era la hora partimos al aeropuerto los cuatro. Cuando llegamos bajamos el equipaje y en la entrada estaban los Cullen y los hale esperándonos. Salude a todos y deje al último a edward.

-hola Edward-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios, me sonrío y me dijo.

-hola bells- pero el si me dio un beso pero no duro mucho porque escuchamos que tosían falsamente. Era mi padre.

-papa jeje bueno-me puse nerviosa no sabia que decirle.

-charlie, su hija y yo somos novios-dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa acercándome a el.

Vi la expresión de todos. Uno tenian cara de por fin se dieron cuenta otros de sorpresa, o de dulzura, pero la que mas resalto era la de mi padre estaba rojo, parecia enojado, fue cambiando hasta ponerse normal, y por fin hablo.

-cuando pensabas decirmelo isabella-me dijo con voz queparesia un susurro

-amm bueno es que apenas ayer no hicimos novios-dije un poco nerviosa. La verdad nunca me había pasado algo asi, regularmente mi madre era solo la que se enteraba de mis noviazgos.

-ok, espero y la cuides te conosco bien-dijo mi padre-pero aun asi sigue siendo mi hija-yo me aguante la risa, mi papa estaba muy celoso.

-por supuesto que cuidare de ella-dijo edward sonriendo de que mi padre lo alla aceptado.

-bueno creo que es hora que se registren y nos despidamos- dijo el padre de jasper y rose.

-cuídate mucho hija-djo mi padre- y si haces algo con Eduard cuídate también - yo solo asentí sonrosándome.

Cuando abrase a mimare no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas, de verdad extrañaria mucho a mi madre.

Tambien me despedi de los padres de edward.

-gracias por aceptar a mi hijo yo se que tu eres la indicada-me dijo esme al oido madre de edward.

-bella espero les valla muy bien-me dijo Carlisle el padre de edward

Con los hale ise lo mismo, mi madre lloraba al igual que esme rosalie se veía triste,

Jasper estaba calmado, emmet fue abrazar a rose, y alice estaba colgada de Carlisle.

Cuando anunciaron en avion ns fumos para abordar habiamos quedado en parejas, emmet y rose, alice y jasper, y finalmente edward y yo.

El viaje fue tranquilocon un poco de turbulencia pero nada mas, nose cuando me quede dormida en el hombro de edward y el recosto su cabeza encima de la mia.

Desperte por que sentia que me movian era una azafata.

-disculpe que la interrumpa pero aterrizaremos y tienen que ponerse los cinturones-dijo amablemente yo solo asenti y se fue. Edward segui durmiendo asiq ue empese a darle besos en la comisurade los labios, hasta llegar a sus labios.

-levantate domilo estamos apunto de deseender y te ienes q levantar-le dije dulcemente

El solo asintió y se puso el cinturón sin abrir los ojos. Cuando aterrizamos los abrio, me sonrio.

-hemos llegado-me dijo para luego besarme.

Cuano bajamos del avion tomamos nuesras cosas para dirijirnos a nuestros apartamentos que estaban en el mismo edificio pero eran diferentes. Cuando llegamos nosseparamos cada quien con su respectivo apartamento. Seiso de noche ya que habiamos desempacado asi que no teniamos ganas de nada.

Mi telefono empezo a sonar anuniando que acababa de llagar un mensaje

_Duerme bien mi princesa . te quiero, edward C._

Sonrei al ver el mensaje que me habia mandado edward y le contestarias

_Igualmene mi igualte quiero, bells_

Me cambie de ropa mi pijama para ir dirento a la cama, me quede dormida pensando en edward. mañana seria un dia ajitado.

* * *

mm bueno otro capii besitoss

alijas


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella pov`s**

* * *

Sentí gran luz en mi cara por lo cual abrí mis ojos perezosamente,

Me sentía muy cansada por el viaje.

Me levante, para ir a bañarme en verdad necesitaba relajarme, busque mi ropa, y fui me fui al baño a ducharme.

Cuando Salí mi celular empezó a sonar.

-hola-dije sin ver quien era.

-hola, mi amor como amaneciste-sonreí al escuchar su voz, y mas cuando me llamo amor.

-un poco cansada, pero es nada mas por el viaje, y tu como amaneciste-pregunte.

-bien, ahora-dijo- amm que te parece si vamos hoy a caminar y conocer un poco.

-me parece bien-dije la verdad no quería estar un rato con Edward quería verlo.

-ok, paso por ti en una hora-dijo el y con eso colgó.

Estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando sonó el timbre fui, pero emmet se adelanto y abrió.

-hermano y eso que te trae por aquí-dijo-ah!!! Ya se a que bienes o mas bien por quien venirte-dijo emmet en tono burlón yo me sonrose.

-ajajá bueno si vengo a ver o mejor dicho a llevarme a bella-dijo mirándome-nos vamos?-me pregunto

Asentí, cuando estuvimos ya en su carro pregunte que a donde iríamos y me dijo que a un parque.

Llegamos al parque, estaba muy bonito, y grande. Nos fuimos a sentar al una parte del parque que estaba cerca de el área de juegos.

Había muchos niños. Derepente me imagine como pudieran ser mis hijos con Edward, una niña con mi cabello pero con los ojos de Edward o un niño con su cabello y sus ojos, serian adorables.

-en que piensas- me dijo Edward rozándome los labios.

-en nada-le dije dándole una sonrisa, me abrazo y río ligeramente.

-a veces eres tan inocente-dijo a lo cual no pude evitar reír por lo bajo-mi bella, mi pequeña y dulce bella.

Se acerco a mi y fue acortando el paso, rozo mis labios, acorte el paso y nos besamos lenta y deliciosamente, lamió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, se lo concedí.

Nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente, lleve mis manos a el cabello de Edward el llevo sus manos a mi cintura, cuando sentimos que nos faltaba el aire paramos nos separamos lentamente.

Nos vimos, nos empezamos a reír , el me abrazo.

-sabes me gusta estar así contigo-dijo Edward- te puedo abrazar-dijo abrazándome- te puedo besar- me beso- y te puedo decir te amo-era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba, estaba muy emocionada.

Lo abrase y lo bese con mucho amor.

-yo también te amo-dije todavía abrazándolo.

Estuvimos una hora mas en el parque, caminamos, nos besamos, estuvimos en el lago que había en el parque habían muchos pajaritos, Edward los alimento y se lleno de pajaritos, se veía realmente chistoso, le tome fotos con mi celular, y se dio cuenta, y corrimos por todo el parque por que Edward me perseguía, las personas se nos quedaban mirando feo pero a nosotros no nos importaba pues lo disfrutábamos.

Cuando nos fuimos, pasamos por unos helados. En el camino estuvo en un silencio cómodo los dos tomados de las manos, llegamos a mi casa y antes de que me quitara el cinturón el ya estaba abriéndome la puerta extendiéndome su mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salí del carro con su ayuda, me dirigí ami apartamento con Edward atrás nos paramos y dije:

-quieres entrar?-dije esperanzada de que dijera que si.

-claro por que no-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

Entramo y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, pues emmet estaba en la cocina disque asiéndose un emparedado, pero mas bien estaban las cosas salidas del pan y tenia harina en todo el cuerpo, sin contar que la cocina estaba echa un desastre.

-Ey es difícil preparar un emparedado me a costado trabajo-dijo emmet defendiéndose- además bells no estabas y dejaste a tu pobre hermano sin comer-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-bueno pero ya estoy aquí. Además hoy no que saldrás con rose- dije recordando que le tenia que recordar al el que pasara por rose a las nueve- tienes que ir por ella a las nueve, y son las ocho treinta.- dije viendo mi reloj.

-rayos se me había olvidado-dijo saliendo corriendo de la cocina con medio emparedado en la mano.

Me empecé a reír de mi hermano pues era un olvidadizo despistado. Ahora tenia que limpiar la cocina que apenas ayer la había limpiado.

-tendré que limpiar la cocina-dije en tono frustrado, escuche una dulce risita tras mío, me sobresalte no me había dado cuenta que tan cerca estaba Edward.-no te rías, no es gracioso-dije un poco enojada.

-te ayudo si quieres-dijo el abrazándome por atrás.

-si, por favor, y después que te parece si vemos unas películas?-el asintió y nos llevo dentro de la cocina.

Nos llevo aproximadamente una hora para limpiar todo el desastre que había dejado mi hermano, cuando terminamos fuimos haber que película veríamos, escogimos una comedia romantica.

Mientras Edward ponía la película yo fui por unas palomitas y unos refrescos, cuando estuvieron listas me dirigid a donde estaba Edward ya recostado en la cama de mi cuarto, pues ahí la veríamos.

Cuando empezó la película nos acomodamos de la forma que quedara recostada en el pecho de Edward y el con un brazo debajo de mi.

Cuando iba a un cuarto la película bese a Edward, el me respondió, me subió mas para alcanzar mejor y profundizar el beso, mordí su labio, el gimió en respuesta, abandono mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello, dejo besos húmedos en mi cuello, gemí ante ese acto, subió a mi clavícula y la mordió suavemente, me volvió a besar apasionadamente yo le respondí.

Me di cuenta de que estaba a encima de el a horcajadas. Sus manos bajaban y subían de mis glúteos a mis muslos.

Mientras mis manos estaban una en su pecho y la otra jalando de su cabello tan suave como siempre.

Gemí al contacto de su mano subiendo ami cintura por debajo de la blusa, apretó el agarre, y jadee.

Toco por encima de mi sostén mis pechos.

-Edward-gemí a lo alto. Ocasionando que Edward gruñera.

Ya no le poníamos atención a nada.

Deje sus labios para bajarme a su cuello, lo bese, mordí y succione, podría decir que se le marcaría pero no lo había succionado fuerte ni por mucho tiempo el mismo lugar.

Edward dejo una mano en mi muslo y la otra que tenia en mi cintura la subió a mis pechos por debajo del sostén, gemí fuerte, lo empezó a masajear.

Yo jale de su cabello por lo que estaba haciendo a mi pecho, empecé a desabotonar su camisa cuando mi celular sonó con la canción de just dance de lady gaga.

Gruñí al mismo tiempo que Edward, los dos jadeábamos nos faltaba la respiración, note que Edward jr. Estaba despierto. Tome mi celular y conteste enojada.

-que paso-pregunte no había visto quien era.

-pensé que me extrañabas hija-dijo mi madre un poco triste, oh no era mi madre y yo en una condición no muy apropiada para hablar con mi madre.

-amm perdón mama Esque… no vi. Quien era-dije – me puedes esperar tantito ma.…?

-ok, hija te espero- dijo renne.

Me baje de Edward y me puse aun lado de el, para este tiempo ya teníamos mejor la respiración, Edward paso un brazo por debajo de mi para que estuviera mejor, me recargue en su pecho lista para habar.

-ahora si, mama como estas como esta papa?-dije iniciando conversación-

-bien, un poco tristes pues como se fueron nos dejaron solos-dijo en tono triste-pero cuenta como les ha ido en estos días, como les fue en el viaje?.

-pues el viaje muy bien, llegamos y acomodamos el apartamento ese mismo día así que terminamos muy cansados-dije pues era verdad.

-y que hacías ahorita?- dijo renne, por que siempre tenia que ser curiosa.

-bueno, ahorita estoy con Edward viendo una película-dije con un poco de nerviosismo

-saludo a Renne de mi parte –dijo Edward besando mi cuello. Argg!!!

-te manda saludos Edward- dije un poco agitada, pues Edward había empezado a besar mi cuello, lo mordió, gemí.

-amm creo que e interrumpido algo-dijo mi madre un poco divertida y asustada.

-no!!! Claro que no-dije nerviosa, lo cual causo gracia para Edward y se empezó a reír.

-si tu dices hija-dijo mas divertida aun!!!- y emmet donde esta mi hijo?

-emmet esta con rose fuero a cenar y creo que luego iba a bailar algo así me dijo.

-entonces anda fuera, queria hablar con el pero veo que no se puede-dijo-bueno como quiera mañana hablare haber si lo encuentro a el también.

-ok, mama yo le digo a mi hermano que le vas hablar.

-bueno mi amor te dejo-dijo en tono pícaro?-tal vez estés ocupada, besitos bye.

-bye mama-dije sonrosándome. Colgué y mira a Edward, tenia cara de yo no fui. Se veía tan tierno pero estaba enojada con el aunque no pudiera.

-que fue eso edward Cullen-dije "enojada"-era mi madre Renne, le gemí en la oreja!!!

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas, me le quede mirando y luego me le uní, la verdad había sido chistoso, me abrazo mas y beso mi frente.

-mi pequeña bella-dijo con amor.

-nunca me voy a poder enojar contigo-dije dándole un beso en los labios.

Sabia que lo que habíamos echo no estaba mal ni tampoco bien, pero no quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera por una calentura, aun que no estaba demás una que otra vez pero no llegar a tener sexo.

-amm Edward-empecé- lo que paso ahorita….-me interrumpió

-no yo tampoco quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea por una calentura-dijo el, por eso lo amo

-pero me gusto, digo no quiero llegar a tanto, quiero que sea especial-dije un poco avergonzada.

-lose, ami tambien me gusto, pero esperaremos- me dijo, para después atacarme con un beso apasionado, cuando lo íbamos a profundizar el celular de Edward empezó a sonar.

Gruño.

-hola-dijo el molesto ahora me tocaba ami.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre el y empecé a mover mi cadera rozando nuestros sexos , se sentía muy bien, gimió primera, sonreí Alver de nuevo a Edward jr. Despertando.

-nada, Alice no fue nada-dijo el mirándome con advertencia.

Yo no hice casi así que continúe, empese a besar su cuello y lo mordi suavemente y lamí donde lo Abia mordido, el gruño, esto seria divertido,empese a bajar mis manos hasta llegar a la orilla de los pantalones, Edward estaba jadeando.

-ok, Alice dime que quieres de una puta ves-dijo desesperado, no ohia lo que decía Alice, pero por lo visto a Edward le molesto un poco.-ok Alice llegaremos en quince minutos-y colgó.

-alice quiere que vallamos a mi apartamento pues pidió pizza y no se la acabaran entre jasper y ella-dijo frustrado.

-si, vamos la verdad es que tengo hambre-dije el solo asintió.

Me pare de la cama para salir pero antes de que pusiera abrir la puerta Edward me jalo asia atrás pegándome a el, podía sentir su gran erección, y me susurro.

-mira lo que ocasionas-me pego mas a el para que sintiera mas, el contacto me izo gemir se sentía tan bien.- me la devolviste Swan pero espera la venganza-dijo mordiendo mi obulo y apretándome mas aunque ya no se pudiera.

Salimos de la habitación para poder ir al apartamento de edward y Alice, no había ido asi que cuando entre me que mirando todo detenidamente.

Era realmente bonito, era de color blanco y la decoración de negro se veía muy bien.

Nos la pasamos muy bien en la cena entre platicas y bromas, también Alice se burlo de Edward por lo del teléfono y yo simplemente me empecé a reír. Nos acabamos dos pizzas.

Cuado ya era muy tarde decidí irme pues quería dormir un poco mas, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho. Me despedí de todos, pero Edward me acompaño hasta mi puerta y se despidió de mi con un tierno beso.

-buenas noches, mi bella-dijo dándome un pico

-buenas noches Edward- dije entrando.

Me fui a mi habitación para buscar mi pijama para ducharme e irme a dormir.

Hoy me la había pasado muy bien.

Sabía que Edward no se pasaría que llevaría las cosas con calma así que de eso no me preocupaba.

Salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, me acoste en el lado que se había acostado Edward pues todavía estaba su esencia.

Me quede dormida a los pocos minutos.

* * *

**ola olaa jaja bueno pues capii nuevoo, lo iva a subirr ayerr pero no tenia internett ¬¬ asi que aproveche y escribi estee capii yy ell dell otroo ficc que tambien subire oii,, muchass graciass aaa las personiitass quee manadann agreegann yy toodo muaaa***

**bueno mee despidooo!! **

**besitos friosss**

**alijasss***


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella pov´s**

**

* * *

**

Llevábamos una semana que habíamos llegado, la verdad había sido demasiado divertido, pues era verano y no había universidad.

Nos la pasábamos arreglando el departamento, después nos juntábamos, conocíamos los lugares turísticos, eran realmente hermosos, después estaban las salidas, casi todos los días salíamos a cenar, bailar, cualquier cosa que no es entretuviera.

Ahora en este momento iba camino hacia encontrarme con las chicas en el centro comercial, pues alice quería comprar unas cosas para el próximo cumpleaños de jasper, decía que le haría una fiesta.

Nose porque rayos la aria si no conocíamos a nadie aun…no la entiendo, pero bueno.

Cuando llegue ya estaban las dos ahí platicando.

-Mujer, porque la tardanza-me dice rose.

-hay no me quería levantar era demasiado temprano-dije defendiéndome.

-pues si,, si apenas y as de dormir-dijo alice pícaramente.

-hay nada que ver alice por favor-dije rodando los ojos

-hay claro, Edward nadamas va a verte dormir-dijo alice burlona.

-alice porfavor no llevamos un mes y ya piensas que tenemos sexo cada que va Edward a mi casa en la noche, pensé que me conocias mas-dije un poco enfadada.

-no es sierto bells, nosotras sabemos que no eres asi solo jugábamos-dije rose cariñosamente

-bueno…

-ya, bueno empecemos-dijo alice dando palmaditas.

Recorrimos todo el centro comercial, buscábamos según alice el mejor regalo para jasper.

Al final no encontramos nada, y las tres estábamos muertas.

-y ahora que aras alice?

-nose la verdad, alo se me ocurrirá.

Salimos del centro comercial cada quien en busca de su carro.

-bueno que aremos hoy-dijo rose.

-deja le hablo a Edward a ver donde esta-dijo alice

Después de colgar nos informo que estaban todos en casa de jasper.

-Bueno ahí las veo-dije y con eso me fui a casa de jasper.

Llegue primero que rose y alice, me baje y toque.

Me recibieron unos fuertes brazos que me estaban asfixiando.

-emmett!-dije como pude.

-lo siento pequeña, pero quería abrazarte-dijo regalándome una sonrisa con lo que se le marcaban sus hoyuelos.

-bueno-

Cuando emmet me dejo pasar, visualice a Edward y sonreí, estaba muy entrado en lo que pasaban en la televisión, avance sigilosamente asta pasarle los brazos por sus hombros por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-bells!-dijo volteándose, y dándome una sonrisa para después darme un beso en la boca.

-chicos llegamos!-grito alice-bells Edward separecen ya!

-ash, dejanos-dije separándome de Edward pero riendo

-bueno bueno que aremos hoy?-pregunto emmet una ves reunidos todos en la sala.

-pues no se, por que no pedimos pizza, y nos quedamos aquí aver que se nos ocurre.-

-me parece bien-dijo alice

-ok, esta dicho pediré la pizza, y traigo varias películas aver que nos llama la atención.-dijo Jass

Cuando llegaron las pizzas, trajimos los platos a la sala y ahí comimos.

La película, nunca le pusimos atención, cada pareja estaba en su burbuja.

Una ves que acabo la película, todos nos quedamos mirando unos a los otros, hasta que emmet hablo.

-chicos les tengo una propuesta.

-dinos-dijo Edward que me tenia abrazada por la cintura.

-bueno, es verano…

-duuh!-dijo rose-osito al punto por favor todos sabemos que es verano.

-bueno bueno el caso es que, como es verano, hay sol calor etc etc-dijo emocionado- que les parece si tenemos un pequeño viaje, solo una semana-dijo emmet con sus ojitos brillantes.

-bueno emmet y a donde quieres que vallamos que te entuasiasma tanto?

-ibiza!-dijo con un pequeño chillido

Su proposición a todos nos saco una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Hoola! :D jaja perdon por no subirr capitulos a esta historiaa desde ase mas de un año o.o pero la vdd nose me habia ocurrido que ponerleexD pero yaa :D volvio ami la historia:P okeiino .-. pero sii ya estare actualizanndo:), iguall a las otraas actualiare tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana:) espero les guste el capi esta cortiito :/, pero los que iene no :Bvann a iibiza :B:B:B:B okei siento que alucino creo es la horaxD no importa asi me gustaaxD,, bueno espero dejenn allgun peqeño review oo alerta que sea:) **

**espero les valla bienn :)**

**alii..**


End file.
